Points bonus
Points bonuses are score surpluses in Metroid Prime: Federation Force. During missions, the Federation Force can earn rewards of between 25 and 200 points for stylish enemy kills, kills using AUX ammo, or other feats. A bonus will appear in the top-right corner of the Heads-Up Display in a purple notification, with the bonus name and amount of points rewarded. Points can also be detracted for various failures, such as if Federation Force soldiers are downed (Mech Down -500), or attacked by a Zurburat (Trapped! -200). Some enemies, including Ice Hoppers, boulders, Zurburats and Metroid larvae, will stop rewarding points after a certain number of them has been killed. When this happens, an icon of that creature will appear on the notification, saying “Limit Reached +0”. An incomplete list of points bonuses in Federation Force is below. Healing ;Medic:+50 points for healing a fellow soldier or mission-critical object, such as the Cargo Tram, with a Repair Capsule. ;CPR:+200 points for reviving a fellow soldier when downed. ;Nick of Time:+100 points for healing oneself when they have at least 3 units of energy. ;Absorption:+108-240 points for absorbing hits within a Shield Generator. ;Shielded:+100 for deploying a Shield Generator that activates and shields someone else, or an object. Weapons ;Blasted:+100 points for killing an enemy with a Charge Shot; can be multiplied. ;Sniped:+50 points for scoring a headshot. ;Pulverized:+150 points for killing an enemy with a Charge Shot to the head. ;Shocker:+25 points for damaging an enemy with a Shock Shot; can be earned consecutively. ;Shocked:+100 points for killing an enemy with a Shock Shot. ;Burned:+25 points for damaging an enemy with a Flame Shot; can be earned consecutively. ;Flame Assist:+50 points for burning an enemy (but not killing them) while another soldier destroys them. ;Torched:+100 points for killing an enemy with a Flame Shot. ;Exploded:+100 points for killing an enemy with a Missile. ;Cratered:+100 points for killing an enemy with a Super Missile. ;Exposed:+200 points for shooting an exposed weak point of a larger enemy, such as the core of the Mainframe. ;Liberator:+200 points for killing a Zurburat off of an ally. ;Stopped:+100 points for killing an enemy attacking a fellow soldier. ;Frozen:+25 points for freezing an enemy. ;Chilled:+100 points for killing an enemy with a Freeze Shot. This will only work on smaller enemies, such as Ice Hoppers. ;Refrozen:+25 points for re-freezing a previously frozen enemy, such as a Metroid in stasis in the Laboratory. ;Shatter Assist:+150 points for freezing an enemy while another soldier destroys them. ;Slow Assist:+100 points for using the Slow Beam on an enemy while an ally dispatches them. The symbol for this is of Saturn. ;Shattered:+300 points for killing a frozen enemy with a Charge Shot or Missile, in which case it is rewarded alongside the Exploded bonus. This refers to the classic tactic of dispatching Metroids; freezing them with the Ice Beam and shattering them with a Missile. The icon for this is a snowflake. ;Mined:+100 points for killing an enemy with a Proximity Bomb. Items ;Distracting:+50 points for every enemy distracted with a Decoy. ;Deceptive:+50 points for every enemy lured by a Decoy. ;Distracted:+100 points for killing an enemy distracted by a Decoy. ;Distracted Assist:+50 points for distracting an enemy attacking a fellow player. ;Scanned:+25 points for using the Scan Bolt on an enemy. ;Spotted:+50 points for using the Scan Bolt to expose a Cloaked Trooper. ;Architect Safe:+1000 points for successfully recovering an Architect in M13: Phantom. Can be earned thrice for each Architect. ;Mech Collected:+1000 points when entering a Mech in M20: Insurrection. Each soldier can earn this bonus if they recover their Mech. Category:HUD